Incredible Hulk Vol 1 232
... Deep within Alcatraz Prison, the Corporation has just defeated the Hulk, Captain America, Marvel Man, and the Falcon. Moonstone and Animus have succeeded in knocking out three of the heroes while the Falcon is chained to the floodgate. The Mid-Atlantic head of the Corporation, Eugene Kligger Stivak offers the pacific head, Curtiss Jackson a trade: he offers to turn over Jim Wilson to Jackson in exchange for Captain America. As the negotiations begin, Captain America quits playing possum and tries to make his move. Moonstone spots him and blasts Cap into the water. Thinking that Captain America is dead, Jim Wilson kicks at Kligger, but the boy is slapped aside. This angers the Hulk who has also just woken up. First, he grabs Moonstone and throws her against a wall. That's when Animus steps in and hits the Hulk with a mental blast. The Hulk is hardly phased by this and attacks Animus. In the waters below, Captain America rises to the surface. Getting knocked into the water was his plan all along and he uses the battle above to cover his attempt to free the Falcon before they drown. He cuts through the chains binding his partner, and they both swim to an outflow where they can recover from their ordeals. Meanwhile, the battle between the Hulk and Animus rages on. When the Hulk proves too much of a match for Animus, the creature uses its mental powers to cause the ground beneath the Hulk to fold up onto him. Kligger then goes back to dealing with Jackson, who is less than impressed with what is going on, but decides to talk about a deal. However, before they can begin, Captain America and the Falcon return. When Moonstone tries to fight back, she is blasted by a recovered Marvel Man. By this point the Hulk has finally broken free and is angrier than ever before. Seeing this as a losing battle, Moonstone decides to take her leave. Animus, however, resumes its attack on the Hulk. Tired of being struck by his opponents crystalline club, the Hulk grabs it and crushes it. This causes enough feedback that causes Animus to revert back to its female form, the Vamp. With the heroes surrounding Kligger, he tells Jackson to do his duty. Jackson agrees and activates some automatic weapons that shoot Kligger dead. As Captain America and Falcon pull Jim to safety, the Hulk jumps at the display window where Jackson is watching. As the Hulk tries to smash his way in, Jackson activate a pneumatic escape hatch. The Hulk follows after him into the deep of San Francisco Bay. Back inside the prison, Jim is elated at the fact that his uncle is the Falcon. Meanwhile, Captain America grimly assesses the fact that yet another corrupt politician has abused his power during his career. However, this time Captain America knows that for the country he loves he has to accept the good as well as the bad. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * , , Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Jim Wilson learned that his Uncle Sam is the Falcon in . * Captain America remarks that this is the second time he has found corruption within the United States government. The first time was when he exposed the Secret Empire had infiltrated one of the highest ranks of the government from - . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Green Skin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from Commander Quotey, General Jack and William Nutt. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'LG-229'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}